Surprise !
by Lizoune
Summary: [OS court] James souhaite faire plaisir à Lily et à Harry pour les fêtes de fin d'année. Une idée lumineuse lui traverse l'esprit. Humm...mais laquelle? [Joyeuses fêtes !]


**Surprise!**

**Disclaimer :** Tous les personnages appartiennent à JK Rowling.

**Un petit cadeau pour vous ! Réponse à un défi sur le forum qu'on a fait avec Sunday Vanille: Méfaits accomplis ! Joyeux Noël ! **

« Ca vous fera 20 Gallions » me fit le jeune vendeur accoudé au comptoir de sa caisse d'un air morne. Son bonnet aux couleurs représentatives de Noël ne cesse de clignoter. Ca me fascine. La magie de Noël me fascine, plus particulièrement la façon originale dont les moldus le fête.

Je tends la monnaie et je lui adresse un vague « merci ». Sa bonne humeur est communicative. Je ressers mon écharppe et décide courageusement de braver le froid glacial qui m'est donné de rencontrer à l'exterieur du magasin. Le vent vient rapidement fouetter mes joues, qui je parie, ont optées pour une teinte rosée. Quel dommage d'être privé de balai ! Le chemin me semble déjà bien long.

Après une bonne dizaine de minutes, j'arrive devant mon « chez-moi ». Mes mains, jusqu'à là confortablement installées au fond de mes poches, se retirent avec difficulté lorsqu'il m'est obligé de tourner la poignée pour pouvoir être enfin au chaud.

« Chérie » fis-je en ôtant mon manteau, mes gants et mon écharppe.

« Je suis dans la cuisine » répond une voix lointaine.

Je m'empresse de cacher mon nouvel achat dans un coin caché du salon. J'entre d'un pas silencieux dans la cuisine. Je m'aperçois qu'elle est de dos et qu'elle chantonne un petit air de Noël. J'aime la surprendre Même si je sais que je l'ai prévenu de ma présence, je tente de faire preuve de discrétion. Elle balance avec fougue sa chevelure rousse en arrière. Je sais qu'elle le fait exprès; elle a sentie ma présence. Quelle discrétion !

Je profite de cette porte ouverte pour enrouler mes bras autour de sa taille la calant plus près de moi. Je couvre son cou de baiser.

« James » murmure-t-elle d'une voix douce.

Je continue à déposer des baisers sur chaque parcelle de sa peau découverte traçant une ligne d'amour jusqu'à sa joue droite. J'essaye de me freiller un chemin jusqu'à ses lèvres mais elle tourne sa tête.

« James, je viens de manger du chocolat » avoue-t-elle.

« Ce genre de défi ne me fait pas peur » déclarai-je pour lui voler un baiser.

« Oh! » soupira-t-elle « T'es tout sale maintenant »

Elle prend soin de nettoyer le coin de ma bouche chocolaté.

« Harry dort? »

« Oui » chuchote-t-elle « Il ne faut pas réveiller notre petit monstre » continue-t-elle en déposant son doigt devant la bouche comme une petite gamine.

« Ca sent bon » complimentai-je en inspirant les yeux fermés.

« Merci, bisou »

Elle s'approche de moi, un sourire éclatant en tête d'affiche sur son beau visage. J'en raffole.

« Tu as mis combien de temps à préparer ce délicieux repas? »

« Environ deux heures »

« Avec la magie ça aurait été nettement plus vite » ajoutai-je fièrement.

« James » soupira-t-elle en vérifiant la cuisson de la dinde dans le four. « Tu sais à quel point je tiens à cette tradition? »

Et oui, ma Lily tient à ce qu'en ce jour si spécial, nous vivions sans magie, à la moldu. Mon balai, quant à lui, est bien au chaud. Après tout, il a le droit lui aussi à son jour de repos. Mais j'aime la taquiner.

« Tu as acheté quelque chose? » demande-t-elle joyeuse.

« Sois patiente...c'est une surprise »

« Je l'aurais quand? »

« Quand tu veux » murmurai-je « mais la surprise est aussi pour Harry » ajoutai-je.

« Vraiment » fit-elle surprise « Que mijotes-tu? » demande-t-elle en fronçant légèrement les sourcils.

J'aime jouer avec elle, elle entre directement dans mon jeu.

« Surprise...surprise »

« Chouuu »fit-elle d'un air suppliant « tu sais à quel point je suis impatiente, je voudrais bien le voir maintenant » continue-t-elle l'air mutin.

« Il faut réveiller Harry alors »

« A mes risques et périls, je m'en charge »

Elle acquiece souriante. J'ai cédé sans aucune résistance. Mon idée va l'éblouïr. Et oui, elle ne s'est pas mariée avec moi pour rien.

Je m'empare de mon sac que j'avais soigneusement caché, le jete sur mon épaule et monte les escaliers à une vitesse impressionnante. Ca doit être l'esprit de Noël qui me met dans des états comme ça. Je jete un rapide coup d'oeil dans la chambre d'Harry, la chair de ma chair, ma descendance, bref en résumé mon bébé. Ma petite merveille est profondément endormi. Il ne se doute pas la surprise que je vais lui faire.

Je retire avec douceur le cadeau du sac tout en le dépliant avec soin. J'espère qu'il est à la bonne taille, quand j'y pense j'aurais dû l'essayer. Tant pis. Je l'enfile avec une hâte qui m'est familière. J'aperçois par le reflet du miroir qu'il est parfait. Ni trop court, ni trop long. Je complète ma surprise par les petits accessoires nécessaires. Parfait.

« Chérie » annoncai-je « J'arrive. Tu es avec Harry? »

« Oui » m'annonce-t-elle.

Je descends les escaliers lentement. Mine de rien, ce costume n'est pas léger.

« Oh! Oh! Oh! » chantonnai-je d'une voix plus grave lorsque j'étais au pied de l'escalier qui menait au salon.

Mon regard se pose sur ma femme qui se tient une côte. A mon grand étonnement, elle est totalement morte de rire avec Harry dans ses bras. La pauvre petit sautille sans le vouloir à cause de sa mère. Il me regarde avec ses grands yeux, étonné.

Mon visage se décompose lorsque je réalise que Lily est pris dans un fou rire incontrolable.

« Lily, pourquoi tu ris? » décidai-je de demander, offensé par son attitude.

« Ja..ja...ja...jame...sss » tente-t-elle d'articuler sans succès.

Je tapote du pied, légèrement excédé, en attendant qu'elle reprenne ses esprits. Elle ferme les yeux, un sourire mesquin aux lèvres et inspire profondément. Elle réouvre les yeux et arrive enfin à se contrôler.

« Bon sang, dis moi Lily »

« Qu'est ce que tu as fais? » demande-t-elle en se mordant les lèvres pour s'empêcher de me quitter encore une fois.

« Bien je suis en Père Noël ! Santa Claus, Father Chrismas ou Weihnachtsmann si tu préfères! » fis-je vexé .

« Mais en quel honneur? » s'exclame-t-elle en déposant Harry dans son berceau.

Apparement elle n'a rien comprit. Je me charge alors de lui expliquer.

« Hé bien ! Pour vous ! Toi et Harry ! Je voulais vous faire une surprise ! »

« Oh mais tu as réussi » affirme-t-elle les yeux mouillés.

« Je croyais que ça te fairait pliasir... » fis-je en m'asseyant sur le canapé démoralisé. « Je voulais respecter ta tradition. Le père Noël est une histoire d'origine moldue... et je pensais qu'Harry aurait apprécié... »

« James, Harry n'a que 5 mois...il ne connaît pas encore le Père Noël » dit-elle en me caressant le dos.

Elle n'a pas tort...j'ai fait une belle boulette.

« Mais ça me touche ce que tu viens de faire là » avoue-t-elle en soulevant mon menton pour que je rencontre son regard. Mes yeux s'illuminent; elle est sincère.

« Et c'est pour ça que je t'aime »

Ses lèvres se posèrent sur les miennes; elle se charga de tirer sur ma fausse barbe pour éviter tout obstacle à notre union.

« Tu as le mérite d'être original James Potter »

Un petit rot enfantin nous rappelle que le petit Harry doit se sentir seul dans son berceau. Je le prend dans mes bras en remettant avec soin ma barbe en place.

« Agah » s'écrit-il en tirant de ses petites mains potelés ma fausse barbe.

Elle me revient directement sur le nez, je cligne des yeux, sous le choc, étouffant un minable juron.

« Gah » s'écrit-il à nouveau en tirant à nouveau sur la barbe.

Son petit rire enfantin me réchauffe le coeur et berce mes oreilles.

« A propos, comment vas Rodolph? » me demande Lily à moitié hilare.

Je réalise à quel point je suis ridicule dans cet accoutrement mais je fais avec. Je continue à faire le pitre avec sous le regard amusé de ma femme et mon enfant. Quel Noël !

**Fin**


End file.
